


Don't Look Back

by DaturaMoon



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Black Sails - Freeform, Charles Vane x Black OC, Charles Vane x OC - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Nakala's life takes an unexpected turn when she arrives on the shores of Nassau.
Relationships: Charles Vane & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This show hits different as a brown woman of Bahamian descent. This story is the creation of all my reaction and inspirations from the show. In progress, I'm not sure how long I will make this. 
> 
> General warning: If you know the show you get the idea. All those themes apply. 
> 
> Specific warnings this chapter: Mentions of drowning, depression, feeling like giving up, being taken from homeland 
> 
> Rating: Adult 18 +

Part 1

Three weeks ago, Nakala feared her story would end at the bottom of the sea. She could still recall the feeling; the way the water swallowed her whole, and her body submitted. Nakala was a good swimmer, great in fact, but she was depressed, and once she hit the water the will to fight escaped her. The weight of defeat was heavy, it pulled her down to the deep. 

During her slow descent to the bottom, there was almost something comforting about the water. Something warm in the water reassuring her that if it all ended here, the horrors to come would cease to be. 

Life had been a nightmare for the last two years leading to that very moment. Would it have been so bad to say fuck it to all the bullshit and the injustice by just submitting to the sea? 

All of this ran through her mind; the fact that her people couldn’t exist happily, without threat, even on their own land. This enraged her and crushed her spirit. The wrong of it all, Nakala would never understand. 

Even the strongest people had moments of weakness; at least that’s what she keeps telling herself now. It was something Nakala needed, so she could forgive herself for her moment of weakness three weeks ago; to forgive herself for almost giving up. 

That day, in the sea, as she approached the gates fate intervened and her end was not to be. Before she could see who was saving her, two men pulled her up to the surface, a sharp breath shooting life back into her body. 

A row of small boats awaited them, this is what her people were swimming toward, pulling her along with them. Beyond that, a looming Pirate ship, the very Ship that brought them to Nassau. 

Nakala remembers the day like it was yesterday. Reaching the ship, boarding it, receiving water, and a place to rest their weary heads after the ordeal. She had never seen so many different kinds of men together in one place; in fact, it was inspiring. Perhaps the Pirates were ahead of their time, surpassing the ignorance which seemed to infect most of the world. 

It seemed a cold and bare place to spend months on end. Still, it was a sight to see such a ship with her own eyes. She heard the tales, let her imagination run wild, but had yet to see a pirate herself until that day. The men were dirty, unsurprisingly, and the ship smelled just the way one would imagine. 

One Pirate, in particular, caught her attention. He was one of the first she spoke to. Shortly after boarding the ship, the people became uneasy, worried. In an attempt to soothe them and seek answers, Nakala stood and approached the two men who seemed to be in charge, "They need to know where we are going. Rightfully, they're afraid."

The man with the long dark hair and light eyes held a steady gaze, a blank expression on his face despite the storm in his eyes, "To Nassau." 

Nassau. A place she heard of and would soon be home; a place that would change her life forever.


	2. Nassau

Walking through the markets would become a pastime for Nakala in Nassau. It was a good way to get a sense of the place, the people, their habits, and actions. This island was truly a mixing pot. It wasn't without issue; the ones they had were obvious, but the benefits were just as clear. 

It was easy to see who was wealthy and who wasn't. Who struggled and who didn’t; the differences were glaring. Still, there was a charm to this place, a little something that made it possible to have some hope here. For the first time in a long time, in the face of uncertainty, it seemed things might work out. 

The heat, the trees, the shore, the small houses, it all reminded her of home. Giving her a sense of comfort, one that would maybe help ease her transition into Nassau. Sadly, there was still one harsh truth even here. The leisure of those more wealthy came at the labor and hard work of others; voluntarily and involuntarily. The beautiful souls constrained by enslavement were hard to witness, her heart broke a little more each time she saw them. 

It was different here, yet, it was not. The freedom afforded to many in Nassau was still due to those who couldn’t enjoy that very freedom for themselves. It was just less here; more relaxed in a sense. The other odd thing was the ones who gave their labor by choice, yet still seemed contracted to do so. Even if nothing was verbally said, the difference between them and those they worked for was clear. 

Not everyone was suppressed, the head of the brothel was a mixed woman, a beautiful woman who dressed impeccably. In fact, Nassau had many persons of color, a mix of natives, pirates, and business owners. When one walked the market, most of the faces selling goods were like hers, and that reminded her of home. Nassau was a strange place, a mixing pot of every possible type of person and circumstance. 

…

With no belongings, Nakala did what she could to honor her family and make the room she was staying in feel like home. She acquired some paper and pencils and sketched it all to the best of her memory, then placed them on her wall, like photographs. Soon, she had a collage of visual memories she could look at whenever she was homesick. 

Upon arrival in Nassau she knew she had to find work, to make herself important; that way she would avoid taking something less than ideal work out of desperation. Some of the women from the boat took jobs at the Tavern, as cooks and barmaids. Nakala had no interest in that, besides, she’d likely get fired the moment a man laid hands on her. 

Pirates were not known for their gentleness, and the moment the unavoidable incident occurred; she would fight the man without a second thought. She was her father's daughter, after all, a fighter through and through, except for that one time. 

On one of her walks through the market, she visited the leather smith. He was an older African man with a face that held a thousand stories. He took a liking to her instantly. In fact, he reminded her of her grandfather. Pierre was native to Nassau and practiced his craft since he was a child, a craft passed down to him from his father. He didn’t only make leather goods, he was a skilled bladesmith too. 

His son had died in the last attack on Nassau, now Pierre just lived out his last days making things with his hands and using the extra money to feed those who were hungry. Meeting Pierre brought hope to her heart, amidst all the debauchery around them, he was still a sweet old man, alone, weathered, but still with a heart of gold. 

Back at home, Nakala loved to watch her elders work, whether it was cooking food, weaving baskets, or making ritual adornments. It was no surprise she took up the crafts of her ancestors and by the time she was a teen, she acquired many talents. Jewelry making and weaving among them. She had no experience with metal, but Pierre offered her a job as his assistant, a job she happily took. 

…

No matter where the group from the boat ended up, friendships were forged and after the first couple of weeks, they would gather at night, creating their own community. It was soul food for all of them, it made them feel better. Of all the topics that came up, one of the most intriguing had to do with Captain Charles Vane. 

According to the men, he would work with them at the fort. Building and repairing the fort in the heat right beside them, like he wasn’t a white man. It was weird, they didn’t know what to think of it. This was even stranger because of what she heard about Vane, she thought, how strange for a man who was enslaved, to do such a thing? 

That next morning, as she sat at the stand eating a piece of fruit, she had her first exchange with Vane since the ship. They passed one another on the street or in the tavern once or twice, aside from locking eyes no words were exchanged. Even though Nakala hated to admit it, there was something about him that captured her attention, in fact, among the general business of her mind, she hadn’t stopped thinking about him. The long-haired man with deep eyes who moved like a predator in the wild. There was something absolutely chilling about Vane; it was no surprise he was such a big deal and feared pirate. 

Lost in thought, she didn’t realize right away that he was no longer two stands away, he was standing before her; eyes peering into her. Nakala stayed in her relaxed position, putting the fruit down and wiping her hands with the cloth. 

“You’ve made quite the home for yourself.” He commented. 

“I have.” 

Silence. Neither could tell what the other was thinking and Nakala found it hard to hold his intense gaze. Shifting her eyes to his neck she motioned to the various necklaces he wore, “That’s Pierre's work.” 

“Good eye.” A small smile lingering on his lips. Vane tilted his head ever so slightly and looked her over. Nakala couldn’t help but admit, the way this man looked at her put her under a spell. He was intoxicating. But getting mixed up with a man, especially a Pirate, especially this Pirate, was the last damn thing she needed. 

Clearing her throat she stood, placing her hands flat on the countertop. “What can I do for you today, Captain?” 

A little glint in his eyes sparked at the captain's part. Still, he didn’t speak, his eyes were on her again but it didn't feel predatory. More so like he noticed how differently she was dressed from last week. 

Nakalas first week here she wore her hair up in a wrap, her body dressed in the light long dresses typical of the climate. They were donated clothing from the generous, and this is what she had to work with. This look wasn't her personal liking, despite having to wear it even before this. 

Nakala was never a fan of dresses, she liked pants and jackets, men's clothing with a touch of the feminine. Never in a situation in which she could dress this way, she had more than enough time to fantasize about the day that she could. 

Once she started working for Pierre, she helped him with some house projects. Among them was sorting and giving away some of his sons and nephews' clothing. His son was more conservative while his nephew spent the last few years of his life as a pirate. Then and there, Nakala had the perfect items to start creating her look. 

The head wrap and long white dress were now replaced with leather boots, cotton pants, a leather belt, and a dark top she tore the sleeves off of. She even let her hair loose, twisting it and adding some seashells she found to the ends. 

Still locked in a stare-off with Vane, his lack of verbal response confused her. He didn't seem like the type to comment on a woman's appearance, so she wasn't expecting him too. But he was hanging around, he could have walked away moments ago. 

He was now leaning into the counter, looking out at the market as he lit a cigarette.   
Unable to take the silence anymore, Nakala searched her mind for something to say. Before she could think of anything, Pierre approached, 

“Charles!” he said excitedly, Charles stood tall to face him and shook his hand. 

“Pierre.” 

“I see you met our newest addition.” 

“I did.” 

“She’s a fast learner this one, soon I’ll be out of a job.” 

“No, no, this is your baby. I’m just helping.” Nakala assured him as she exited the stand and put her hand on his shoulder gently. 

“And she’s sweet,” Pierre added. If Nassau had given Nakala anything in this short time, it was the sense of familiarity with Pierre, he was quickly like a father to her, “what can I get you, Charles?” 

“Just visiting.” Putting out the cigarette, he hooked his thumb in his belt and looked the stand over once more before patting Pierre on the other shoulder and turning his body in the direction from which he came. “Pierre, Nakala.” He nodded his head and walked away, Pierre watching him as he did. 

Not too soon after that, Pierre would tell her how his nephew was one of Charles' men, they went way back. This information added to her curiosity about Captain Vane. There was clearly so much more to this feared man; he was a mystery she couldn't shake. Maybe she would indulge herself and find out more, feed her growing curiosity from a safe distance.


	3. By The Sea

A soft breeze dances off the water, cooling Nakala’s warm skin. This was a nighty habit, sitting in her favorite spot on the beach, staring off at the sea. 

About an hour goes by before solitude is disrupted by oncoming footsteps on the sand. Retrieving her blade, Nakala jumps to her feet, struggling to make out the figure in the dark. 

First, a red flame appears, followed by the figure himself. It was a silhouette Nakala knew well; Vane steps into frame, like an apparition. 

“I was ready to gut you if needed.” Nakala declares with a grin, holding her blade up as the moonlight bounced off the surface. 

With slow confident steps, Charles comes closer, admiring the blade himself, “Nice work.” 

“Thank you. Not bad for a 10th try. So, Captain, what brings you here? This happens to be my sacred spot. ” 

As she returns the blade to the holster Vane is silent, smoking his cigarette and observing her. It’s not until she sits down, taking a swig from the Rum bottle does he break his almost statueesque pose. He joins her, sitting to the left of her. 

“Seems we have a territory dispute.” 

“Oh, you found it first?” She teases, offering the bottle to him. 

He accepts, a little glimmer of something playful in his blue eyes as he does. “ We could fight, or call a truce.” 

“A truce it is.” 

A comfortable silence falls between them, one neither felt compelled to break. It’s not until Charles curosity gets the best of him does he speak again, 

“Are you happy here?” 

“I think so. But, the concept of happy it’s- abstract to say the least.” 

Silence falls again, Nakala can taste his cigarette on the bottle, mixing with the rum. She focuses on this for a while. 

“Is it true? Your story?” 

“Which one?” His raspy voice settling into the deepest places inside of her. He didn’t say much, but she loved to hear him speak. 

“The one in which you were enslaved.” 

“Yes.” 

Charles shifts ever so slightly, he knew exactly what this was about, “About the fort, I don’t like it.” 

“It seems strange, knowing what happened to you.” 

“When Jack asked me to hunt her, he said she was hauling timber. He said the supplies were badly needed for fort repairs. He didn’t say anything about slaves. If it’s any consolation, they’re not treated badly. I personally make sure of it.” 

At first, Nakala doesn't reply, moments before she broke the gaze, eyes searching the ground. When she looks at him again, his eyes quiet any doubts she has, “...it really does bother you.” 

“No one should meet that fate.” 

Nakala nods in agreement before she caps the bottle and stands, 

“Well, Captain. If you find you can’t sleep at this hour and would like some company of the non-brothel variety, it’s safe to say you’ll find me here.” 

“You don’t sleep?” The way he looks up at her makes her heart skip a beat. The terrifying Captain Vane, eyes soft on her under the moonlight. 

“Not well enough for it to last, no.” 

He nods and stands too, wiping the sand off his pants. “I may take you up on that.” 

Nakala offers a small smile before turning on her heels, back toward town, “Goodnight Captain.” 

“Good night Nakala.” 

Two nights later, when Nakala returns to her sanctuary by the sea, Charles is already there. Waiting with a bottle of rum and the tiniest shadow of a smile on his thin lips.


	4. The Space between Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Charles and Nakala continue to grow close until she shuts down. Charles finds out why; the truth revealing answers to her past and how she ended up on that boat. 
> 
> Warnings: PLEASE PAY ATTENTION since some chapters will have none to little warnings, and some may have serious warnings. Trigger warnings in effect for the next two chapters.
> 
> In this chapter; Mentions of miscarriage, being enslaved & an non-con sexual situations ( no descriptions of the act), signs of trauma but its not dived into . Last, mentions of violence but if you know the show, you know what's canon. I hope you can still enjoy the chapter. I treat all this very carefully.

Two weeks have passed since the first night Charles finds Nakala on the beach. Almost nightly, the two sit for hours, sometimes talking, sometimes in silence. 

Nakala was mysterious. For Charles, it felt like getting a dose of what it was like for people to be around him. Wondering what he was thinking, what was going on inside of him. Her mysteriousness did not deter Charles in the slightest; it drew him closer.

Depending on her mood, Nakala would share a little about her past, but never anything about her recent history. She’d talk about her childhood, family, and her homeland. Nakala would stop there, never discussing the in-between; the space between then and now. 

Charles was most curious about this. The one time he asked her how she ended up on that ship, her face stiffened up. Whatever the answer, it was bad, she was carrying a huge weight because of it. Seeing her reaction, as well as having great respect for her, Charles never pushed. If she wasn’t comfortable talking about it, he was not going to make her. 

Nakala captivated him, even with the very little he knew about her. Women were never a complicated thing for Charles. He had his needs met and never had to try hard to do so. The one time he did get more involved, well, we know how that went. Aside from physical pleasure, he didn’t take a deeper interest in anyone since, not until Nakala. 

Over the two weeks, Nakala made him a silver ring and a necklace. The two items came as a surprise to him. She claimed they were to repay him for the Rum he shared with her, but Charles suspected they had a more affectionate meaning. 

Charles insisted she put them on him, still recalling the way she lifted his hair and placed it around his neck. Her hands were soft; she was gentle. Since that day, the two gifts became his favorite adornments. 

...

This time of sweet, innocent connection was brought to a halt three days ago when Nakala disappeared, leaving Nassau without a word. Charles was worried and upset. Only when he went to Pierre did he learn she told only one person anything at all.

“I need to clear my head, I’ll be back in a few days.” This was all she told him. 

Charles was tempted to go look for her, to find out for himself not only where she had gone, but why. Luckily he didn’t have to wait much longer for answers. 

It was the night of what would have been her 5th day missing when he stopped in the Tavern for a drink. Finding the normally rowdy crowd watching a commotion at the bar. 

At first, he couldn't see what was going on. It was only when he got close did he see Nakala standing at the bar in a verbal altercation with the Pirate. He didn't know the guy well but knew he was a low life and a lazy pirate with a bad rep at the Brothel. He was banned for being particularly rough. 

Despite the looming height of the man, Nakala’s 5’3 frame stood tall; her trusty blade pointed at his face. 

“Come any closer I will drive this blade up into your fucking skull!” 

“Aye, a tough one. Wonder how tough you’ll be pinned to a bed sweetheart.” A throaty laugh erupting from him. 

“Final warning asshole.” She shoves the tip of the blade into his chest. 

“I bet you are a tiger in the sack with an attitude like- ah fuck!” He yells out as Nakala stabs him in the arm, 

“It’s a flesh wound you piece of shit! Come closer and I will really cut you!” 

The Tavern erupts into more chaotic energy as the drama increases. Having enough, Charles pushes his way forward, 

“What the fuck is going on here!” his voice booming, commanding. 

Nakala makes eye contact with him; the Pirate falls back, so does the crowd. 

The Pirate turns his attention to Charles, his back to Nakala, 

“I didn’t know the bitch was yours.” 

“I’m no ones bitch asshole!” Nakala throws an empty bottle at him, hitting him in the side of the head. 

Before he can react, Charles grabs a fist full of his shirt jerking him forward, “Apologize to the lady, then take your friends and get the fuck out of here.” 

Once Charles releases the man, he touches his head, looking at the blood on his fingers while gritting his teeth. His blue eyes wild with anger as he looks at her again, 

“I apologize for my behavior.” 

Nakala spits at him and she can see in his eyes his desire to retaliate; he doesn't. He quickly leaves the Tavern with his friends. 

The patrons whisper among themselves. Charles becomes increasingly annoyed, 

“Anyone have something to say?” He barks, everyone quickly goes back to their own business. 

Nakala sits back at the bar and orders another drink. Charles slips into the stool beside her, his body facing hers. “I could have handled it.” 

“I didn’t say you couldn’t.” 

Nakala doesn’t reply; she guzzles down the contents of the cup, then taps it for a refill. 

“How much have you had to drink?” 

“Not enough.” 

Charles exhales and leans in closer, his tone low, “Let me take you home.” 

“No, just go.” 

“Nakala, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You’re lying to me,” he waits, she doesn't reply. He covers her hand with his, she finally looks at him, “You can tell me.” 

The hard expression on her face softens, a vulnerability washes over her. “Why do you care?”

“Do you really need to ask me that?”

Their eyes lock in a stare for a long moment. Nakala looks away first, setting money down for the barmaid and standing. Without saying anything else, she leaves the Tavern. 

Charles follows, walking beside her as she remains quiet. He was going to walk her home no matter what, she knew that. There was no use fighting him. 

Once she arrives at her room, Charles invites himself in; she replies only with a shrug of the shoulders before stripping off her boots and jacket. After placing her blade on a small counter, she walks toward the long table by the bed in the farthest corner of the room. 

Charles can see Nakala is clearly drunk; her balance is off despite the efforts to hide it. As she picks up the larger white candle, she knocks over two others; thankfully unlit. 

“Let me.” 

Charles steps in, lighting it for her. As he places it on the holder, a sketch of a small child catches his eye. Next to it, a bowl of candy and assorted things like shells and flower petals. 

Just as he lifts it for closer study, she stands behind him taking it and moving to the bed. Nakala sits cross-legged, eyes on the picture. 

Charles leans against the desk, arms crossed as he watches her, “Who is that.” 

“My-“ her voice is low, barely above a whisper. She takes a sharp inhale, her shoulders slouch. 

Charles sits next to her, his expression soft. After a few seconds, she turns to him.

“ It’s her birthday month. What would have been her birthday month.” 

“You had a daughter?” 

“I never got to see her face, so this is how I imagine her.” 

Silent tears roll down her cheeks. Nakala shows him the drawing, he takes it into his hands. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Thanks,” she takes it back, holding it to her chest. “I felt her so strongly. She had so much life. But before I could give birth to her I-I wasn't able to.” 

Charles is quiet, listening with compassion. 

Nakala nibbled her bottom lip and put the image on the bed beside them. 

“You asked me once, what happened to me before?” 

“I did.” 

“Before that ship, I was an involuntary resident at a three-story home on North street. Outback, in the garden, stood a little quaint house to the left; that was my forced home. I didn’t do the labor my people were forced to do; mine was another kind. His wife hated me. Never mind that it wasn't my choice to be there. I tried to escape many times, each time he just held on tighter. Then the day came, she arranged for me to be put on that boat under the guise she was letting me go."

“Nakala, I -” 

“I learned to check out whenever he came to me, it was the only way. I was never complacent, I fought, I fought my ass off for 3 years. In the end, when I got tired, I checked out. The last time I escaped, it was about more than me. I hate that man more than I’ve ever hated anything. But, I was going to make her life a gift, not a - burden. So I decided to leave, give her a better life, save my little girl from the same fate. When we were caught, I was devastated. Upon my return, I became ill. Maybe it was a mix of everything. I couldn't sustain her, I lost her. Five months later, that bitch put me on the ship.” 

Charles is visibly affected by her admission. Feeling words were not enough, he instead kisses the top of her head before taking her closest hand into his. Nakala grips his hand tight, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know what to say, except I’m sorry that happened to you, to your little girl.” 

“There is nothing to say. Words aren't enough…” she sighs, “now you know what happened.” 

He could see her wipe her tears with her free hand. 

“I left because I,” she sits up, searching his eyes, “I can feel him looking for me, I know it. The cards even told me. I can’t sleep. On top of mourning her, that knowledge in my gut that he’s looking for me... I broke down. I left in an attempt to find some peace; I only felt worse. So I came back.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Fear, I guess. I’m not afraid of most things. I would have gladly taken that asshole back at the Tavern. But, even if I hate to admit it, I’m afraid of getting too close, to anyone. And I’m afraid of him.” 

Charles could see it in her eyes, even in the way she made herself smaller when talking about him. Charles was in a rage inside. He wanted to find the man and kill him with his bare hands, but not before making him suffer horribly. 

“If he comes, I’ll deal with it.” 

“You don’t have to-”

“If he comes, I’ll deal with it.” 

Nakala looks away, Charles gently grabs her chin with his free hand, recapturing her eyes with his. 

Without words, he puts her more at ease. He wipes her tears before pulling her into a hug. She melts into him. 

Sometime passes this way before she falls asleep in his arms. Charles carefully puts the photo aside before tucking her into bed. After blowing out the candles, he lays beside her. 

Charles stays up, keeping watch for a while. Until he eventually succumbs to sleep himself.


	5. End of a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Nakala encounters a huge problem, Charles comes to her aid. The two grow closer. There is a small time jump in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: PLEASE PAY ATTENTION since some chapters will have none to little warnings, and some may have serious warnings. Warnings this chapter; her past abuser returns, graphic descitpions of revenge and violence (to the abuser, not Nakala), mentions of blood, and murder. Bare with me, something sweet next chapter! 
> 
> Rating: Adult 18 + Graphic content

By the time Nakala wakes, Charles has been up for a while. 

After watching her sleep, he retreated to the small kitchen, settling himself there. He didn’t feel right leaving until he could see with his own eyes what kind of state she was in. 

Charles hears her feet on the creaky floors before he sees her. Despite how much she drank last night, she still looks fresh-faced, beautiful even, in her simple house dress, her hair down on her shoulders. 

Nakala offers him a small smile as she sits across from him. He makes the already small table look even smaller. His arms extended across it; he takes up most of the room as he fiddles with a leather cuff she had laying around. 

She clears her throat and looks at him softly for only a moment before diverting her eyes, “Thank you for last night, I don’t know how far I would have gone if you didn’t show up.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” He replies.

“Last night I said something, I want to clarify. I wasn’t trying to be mean when I asked you why you care,” her eyes floated up to find his, “I think I know why. Same as I believe you know how I feel too.” 

Charles lets go of the cuff, pulling one of her hands across the table and holding it between his. 

“I do.” 

“You’re Captain Charles Vane, you belong to the Sea. And me? I don’t know where I belong yet. But, I do know we’re just passing each other on our own journeys. I don’t want to get close, to spare myself-” she stops, nibbling on her bottom lip. 

Charles understands exactly what she means. Still, it doesn't lessen the sting. Before freeing her hand, he kisses the back of it. Then occupying himself with prepping a cigarette. 

Despite his silence, Nakala could see the storm brewing in his eyes. Did she make a mistake by saying this? Had she pushed him away? Speaking these words aloud wasn't to hurt him, it was to be realistic; more so with herself. The truth was, she wanted more with him. But, with her future unknown, and Charles being who he was, she decided to be safe, to choose caution. 

Charles remains silent as he smokes. He would never be able to forgive himself if he hurt her, or put her in danger; he had many enemies. He also wanted to avoid making her any promises he couldn't keep, especially with Nassau being in the very tender state it was in at the moment. Still, he wanted to say fuck it, to make the promises, and take the chances. He couldn't recall the last time he ever felt this for anyone. 

Nakala leans forward, “Charles?” His name is soft on her lips. 

After a while his blue eyes find hers, “It’s for the best.” 

He didn’t fully mean that. But it was the right thing to say and do. 

That storm he felt coming, the feeling grew in intensity with each day. The Spanish gold sitting in the fort never settled in his stomach, there would be a reaction, and if his gut was right, a drastic one. Everything was unsettled. He wished he met her before when everything was less critical, calmer, easier.

Feeling her longing and regret for her own words, Charles puts the cigarette out. He stands and comes to her side of the table. As she looks up at him he cups her face with his hands. 

He looks deep into her eyes, “Being realistic about this does not diminish my feelings for you.” 

Nakala presses her lips together, softly shaking her head, her eyes wide. 

Charles caresses her skin with his thumbs, wanting so badly to kiss her but refraining from it. Instead, he gives her a gentle squeeze and presses his forehead to hers. Nakala leans into it, placing her hands over his. 

A moment passes this way before he kneels before her, 

“I hate to do this to you, but I need you to tell me everything about him, so I can identify him when he comes.” 

The tenderness of the moment passes, a tension returns to her gut. Him. But Charles was right, no one else but her knew what he looked like. She had to tell him. 

“I will tell you everything about Paul Commons.” 

…

Three Days Later 

Nakala didn’t show up. The sinking feeling in Charles' gut dropped deeper. She was true to her word, the only reason she wouldn't is if something was wrong. 

After searching the town for her with no luck, Charles finally gets a clue from a local. He saw Nakala earlier in the day with a new face, a man he’d never seen in Nassau before. A rage fills Charles like a fire, the day she feared had come. 

As night falls, his worry increases. By this point, Charles searched the town twice over with no luck. Even returning to her apartment to search for clues. Out of options, he finds himself staring at the small carved boat on her dresser. A strong desire to go to the beach overcomes him.   
Once he does, he finds another clue, her trusty blade. She was proud of that thing, it ever left her side. After securing the blade to his person, he spots a small boat on the water, a short distance away. It must have left the dock less than 10 minutes ago. 

Charles races out to the water, jumping inside; swimming like his life depended on it. Every second counted and he couldn't lose time looking for a boat.

Bound, Nakala shifts in the boat trying hard to see the disturbance in the water. Paul has his back to it, she watches carefully to not alert him. Relief washes over her when she realizes it’s Charles. 

Earlier in the day when Paul came for her, she was taken by surprise and overpowered. After an intense struggle, he got the upper hand and hid her until nightfall, wanting to leave under the cover of the night skies. 

“Don’t you worry,” Paul says, “ we’ll be back home soon. I told you, I’ll always find you. We belong together.” 

Nakala curses at him, her words muffled under the gag around her mouth. 

Paul doesn't know it, but she's working at the binding on her wrist, slowly undoing the knots. She continues to curse at him while hiding her actions. 

“I should be angry. You ran from me.” his cold green eyes landing on hers, anger in his expression. After a second he looks away, focusing on rowing, “I’ll have to do something about my face. You hurt me, Nakala.” 

She narrows her eyes at him. Though he overpowered her she gave him a hell of a fight, leaving marks all over his face and neck. She even bit into his arm and broke the skin.

Nakala looks past him, just in time to see Charles dip under the water. Getting the knot loose, she slips out one of her hands,then the other. Charles comes to the surface, gripping the side of the boat with one hand and jamming the blade into Paul's arm with the other. 

Paul flails back, yelling in pain as he reaches down for his pistol. Nakala slaps it over to her direction as Charles climbs in and locks Paul into a headlock. 

Nakala quickly unbinds her ankles, tears the gag off, shoving it into Paul's mouth and binding his feet as Charles holds him in place. Before pulling herself off of Paul, she jams her knee hard in-between his legs causing him to almost pass out from the pain. 

Charles winches just a little also impressed at her sheer badassness. Sitting back, Nakala catches her breath, looking only at Charles. 

“Don’t kill him yet, I want him to suffer.” She says between uneven breaths, 

Charles smiles, “Anything you want.” 

“Your ship, is it close?” She asks as she regains control of the paddles. 

“Just North.” 

“Good. We’ll torture him, kill him, then dump him in the water.”

Charles sees a hatred and anger he’s never seen in her face or heard in her voice before. He holds Paul tighter, wanting to crush his throat but controlling himself. She wanted torture, she would get it. The piece of shit in his arms hurt her, hurt her repeatedly, and Charles was going to make him pay for it. 

Once on the ship, they tie Paul to a post and take turns beating him within inches of his life. Nakala sits back, letting Charles do his most vile work. Earlier in the day, she froze, seeing his face again shut her down. But now, she wasn't afraid or frozen anymore. 

When it was her turn again, she retrieved her blade from Charles. Sitting on top of Paul she held up his beaten and bloodied face, her nails digging into his skin. She fantasized about this moment, her moment of revenge. Of all the things she would say. She rehearsed them even. 

But now that it was here, now that he was before her she could think of nothing. The truth was, words weren't enough, she just wanted to hurt him, bad, then take his life. To get rid of his body was to know she was free of him, forever. 

So, Nakala chooses to say nothing. Instead of using everything in her to plunge the blade into him, again, then again. She loses control and starts to scream at him, plunging the knife into his butchered body. 

Charles steps back, leaving her to do what she had to do. He understood her trauma to an extent, but there was part of it he would never understand because he wasn't a woman, he wasn't her. If she needed to scream like a banshee and stab the shit out the man until he was pulp, he would let her. 

Paul was unrecognizable by the time her screams turned to tears. Dropping the blade on the ground, Nakala sits back, covering her face with her hands. Charles sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her body. Nakala relaxes into him, letting herself cry as she had never cried before. 

She cries for her life lost, for being taken from her family, for the loss of her child, for every single awful thing this man did to her. She cries for her freedom, her true freedom. Nakala let it all out in the safety of Charles' arms. 

When the tears stop she pulls from Charles first, moving to a standing position as she wipes her face with her forearm. He stands too, carefully observing her. 

“Let’s get rid of pile shit.” She says, her voice strong, determination in her eyes. 

After weighing his feet, they dumped him overboard. 

As they stand there, watching his body sink to the bottom, Nakala rests her head on Charles' shoulder. He places one hand around her, as the other seeks her free hand, their fingers interlock. Almost at the same time, they take a deep breath in, and a deep breath out. 

The source of Nakalas nightmares was now gone, forever.


	6. Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: I told you a treat was coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings this chapter; Unprotected sex, intercourse, etc etc 
> 
> Rating: Adult 18 + Graphic sexual content 
> 
> Chapter note: In my AU the Eleanor thing was less serious for him, he's totally over her before Nakala came along, but this is not the case for Eleanor. This is not an exact timeline, but loosely based on season 3 events.

Charles savors the taste of the rum, lowering the bottle as he licks his lips. 

“Good right? Pierre said he had it for 10 years. Wanted to save it for a special occasion.” Nakala re-enters the room, tying her belt around her waist. 

“Quite the gift, we are celebrating.” 

Nakala stands before him, taking a swig of the bottle. 

It’s been about 2 hours since they killed the demon of her past. They came back to her house, cleaned up, and opened her gift from Pierre. 

As Charles relaxes into the chair, he observes her. Even with the blood covering her earlier, his desire for her grew by the second. Now, drinking together in her small place as the hour of 3 am crept on, he felt feral. Not just out of sexual desire, his feelings for her raged inside of him, to the point he could barely contain them. 

As they share the Rum, Nakala stands closer to him, rubbing a few strands of his hair between her fingertips. Nakala had two thoughts; this is what freedom felt like, and two, if she didn’t kiss Charles, she would catch fire from how hot her desire burned. 

Taking the Rum from his hands, she sets it on the nearby counter. Charles's eyes following her gestures closely. 

“What are you doing?” His voice was deeper than usual. 

“This.” Nakala climbs into his lap, smoothing her palms over his head as she presses her lips against his. Charles opened his mouth wide, consuming as much of her as possible, deepening the kiss to sucking her in. 

Charles moans at the sensation of her soft hands and long nails move up the length of his neck, and into his hair. Nakala slowly tucks at the strands, pulling his head back as she presses herself down onto him. His erection pushing up against her most delicate place through her leather pants. 

Clothing be damned, he needed her naked, bare; the items of leather and cotton only saving as barriers between their bodies. Lifting her up from her ass, and holding her close, Charles carries her to the bed. 

In a fevered pace, they undress each other, mouths greedily seeking skin as its exposed; kissing, licking, sucking, flicking, biting. Time, place, thoughts - none of this existed. Only the desire to be as close as possible, to explore every single inch of the other's body. 

Once the barriers are removed, Charles places her on the bed. Proceeding to leave a trail of hot kisses from her neck, down her breast, and over her stomach. His destination between her thighs, letting his lips and tongue linger before finding her moist center. 

Charles presses his thumb against her clit as his tongue slips inside of her; sending waves of pleasure through her body like aftershocks. The same pleasure washes over him as she grips her thighs to taste her deeper. 

Charles stops when she comes, letting the blessed nectar coat his tongue and hand. Using that same nectar to prep himself for her, he strokes his hands up and down his length as the other grips her breasts, pinching her nipples. 

Nakala grabs fists full of his hair, pulling his body back up to cover hers, her legs locking behind him, demanding he be closer. She claims his mouth, biting and sucking on his lower lip as he starts to fill her. 

Their bodies feel made for each other, desperate for contact. Charles enters her with ease, a breath catching in both their throats as he fills her completely, her heat throbbing around him and holding him tight. 

Charles holds her still in this position, savoring the feeling. Brushing his lips and teeth against her jawline, one hand pressed just tight enough around her neck it is pleasurable as the other held her wrist over her head. 

As he frees his hand from her neck, he starts a slow and deep pace, pinning her other wrist over her head, holding them both in place. The sounds of her moans and the way she lifts her hips up to his sending Charles into an out of body experience. 

Charles was no stranger to sex, he had plenty of it; but it never felt like this; this felt magical, a realm beyond any physical pleasure he’s ever felt before. 

As they continue their rhythmic passionate dance, Charles finds himself holding her face with one hand, the other still pinned to her wrist. He needed to look at her, to see her, to stare into her eyes while he fucked her. Charles needed to be as close, as deep, as possible; he needed them to be one. 

Nakala feels her body tremble; quiver with both desire and the oncoming waves of euphoria. Charles speeds up, thrusting into her hard and fast, the way his eyes roll back nearly send her to take off early. His lips find her ear, nibbling on the flesh before whispering to her, 

“You are a fucking goddess.” The rasp in his voice makes her nipples harder, her walls clench harder around him. His hands, now on her hips, move to her ass digging deep into the flesh. His eyes land on hers, 

Overwhelmed with him, and five words that dripped off his lips like tobacco and honey, she pulls his mouth to hers, replying with a kiss to make up for her lack of words and inability to speak. Her brain shorted, her mind stopped working; she was starting to see stars. 

Charles splays his hand against her chest, pressing her back into the mattress and changing positions to drive deeper inside of her. Nakala locks her ankles behind his back as the stars intensify. Arching her back, his name spills off her lips as the flood hits; waves rippling through her as every inch of her skin pulsates. 

The heavenly sound of her release ignites his before he’s ready; he wanted to prolong this. But like a Siren call, she sets his route, sending him into a frantic and sloppy series of pumps before a mix of curses and her name erupt from his throat. 

Charles' vision fades to black as waves of electricity dance through him. His mouth finds her neck; he moans and sucks at the skin as his orgasm overcomes him. 

…

Two days later 

The feeling of peace was unlike any Charles had ever felt before. The act of simply laying here, in her bed, wrapped in her scent like a perfume; it was pure peace. 

When Nakala returns to the bed, she sits beside him, placing a piece of fruit into his mouth. Charles licks her fingers as he savors the sweet fruit. 

“We should try this in your bed sometime.” She suggests. 

“I could arrange that.” He says with a small smile. 

“Though, I am becoming quite spoiled, having you here so often.” She kisses his chin and starts to put a single braid in his hair. 

Charles’ eyes move with her gestures, loving the way her hands move, she was graceful. After she finishes the braid he claims her hand, holding it to his chest. 

“I saw you last night, with your cards. You’re worried.” 

Nakala parts her lips, thinking about last night. She didn’t want to wake him but she did consult the cards about the feeling that something was coming. The last time she used them was before the devil came to Nassau; to be honest, she felt a little apprehensive to see what they said. 

Charles can see she was lost in thought, “What did you see?” 

“See for yourself,” She goes over to the table, he joins her as they look down at the cards. “It's connected to the gold, judgment is on the way” her eyes dance up to look at him by her side, “ someones coming, it’s hazy, I don’t have all the information, there are still factors to be determined. A woman is connected, one from the past of this place.” 

Charles leans forward, pressing his palms flat against the table, taking a keen interest in the spread. He had a strong feeling of what that could mean, but it was impossible, she was taken, imprisoned, dead. 

Once Charles stands again, he turns his body to her, cupping the side of her face with his palm. 

“Nassau is on shaky footing, What comes next, we’ll know once it arrives.” 

Nakala nods her head in agreement, Charles locks his free arms around her back, pulling her up to meet her lips with his.


	7. The Chariot

Two weeks later 

Charles knew Nakala had an idea brewing, the light buld sparked days after the murder. He knew she was starting to understand the path before her, one with her at the wheel. Perched like a Hawk against a gate, he watches as she moves with ease, sword in hand, training a small group of men and women.

Over the weeks, they’d been training together as well. He always felt both proud and deeply aroused in their sparring sessions. But now, watching her with others, increased this tenfold. 

Once Nakala spots him, a smile fills her face and she docks her trusty blade. Soon making her way to him. 

Nakala speaks first, “I looked for you.” 

“I know. I’m here now.” 

“Good,” her eyes follow his hand as he slides a loose hair back behind her ears, his fingers brushing her skin. She continues, “Come on.” 

Nakala tilts her head toward the tent and he follows her lead. Once inside, she pours a cup of water and sips it. 

“What is that out there?” He asked, curious about the purpose behind the small army she was growing. 

Charles sits down, resting his hand on her hip and pulling her closer before she answers him. 

“It's clear to me now what I’ve been trying to figure out all this time. Out there is my small army, we’re going to help people, people who want to escape captivity. Like I did. Like you did.” 

Grinning, Charles pulls her even closer, planting a kiss on her stomach and looking up at her. Nakala smooths a hand over his hair while setting the water down with the other. 

“You’ll do great. Give them hell.” 

“I will,” Nakala sits on his lap, searching his eyes, “now that your boat is repaired fully, do you plan to set out to sea?” 

“I will always say yes to the sea,” he caresses her back, “however, at the moment I’m still protecting the fort. For how long, time will tell.”

“Now that I’m doing this, once we start - i’ll be away from Nassau more often.”

“In your absence,” Charles lowered his voice to a whisper, kissing her bare arm, “I will miss you, Queen.” 

Nakala grabs his face, kissing him. 

Queen. 

It was a cute nickname he started calling her during sex, now it just stuck. She felt conflicted, happy to find her path but sad it would mean less time with Charles. But, she also knew when his time came to leave, it would make it easier for her as well; he had his missions, same as she. 

After enjoying the embrace for a while, Nakala twirls her fingers in his hair, “We’re done here for the day, I’ll go back into town with you.” 

“I must warn you, I have to check on fort repairs. I know you don’t like it.” 

“It helps knowing you don’t either.” She places her palm over his heart. “I’ll go with you.” 

“Much to Jack's annoyance, you have taken some of his men.” Charles says, not so much as a judgement but a joke, he was amused by it. And Jack wasnt that upset, at this point Nakala had a pretty good relationship with Anne and Jack too. 

“Fuck Jack, its their choice.” 

Charles laughs, “You are right.” He slaps her ass as she walks ahead of him. The two of them head back to town. 

…

Sitting back under the shade of the tents, Nakala could see Charles in a tense conversation with Mr.Scott. From what she understood, Charles was in the habit of helping out, still, even after Mr. Scott told him it wasn't necessary. 

But that was who Charles was, the man who strikes fear into people had one of the biggest hearts she’d ever know. 

He was especially caring when it came to those who were enslaved, captured, or forced into labour; as he experienced a version of this himself. It was even written all over this face, how hard it was for him to be here. If only the greedy pirates Jack paid had work ethic beyond the sea, then this wouldn't have to be. Charles would also be less stressed out than he was. 

When the conversation ends Charles returns to where she is, standing at the small table and drinking a cup of water. She could feel the frustration radiating off of him. So it came as no surprise when he tossed the wooden cup out of anger, slapping it across the room. 

“Charles-” Nakala starts to utter his name sofly in an effort to calm him. He makes eye contact with her then joins her, sitting to her left. He’s breathing heavily and hunched over as he pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to calm himself down. 

Nakala continues, “Do you want me to go?” 

“No.” He replies, looking ahead like an angry ram ready to attack. Still, his tone is soft with her. 

“Can I get you anything?” As she asks she knows the answer. Though she didn’t smoke herself, she spotted some tobacco on the table across the room, maybe that would help him. 

Charles watches as she stands and heads to the table on the other side of the room. Just as he looks away, a strange feeling looms over him. A thin blade slides through the canvas behind him before he can react. 

A voice comes from behind him, “When a man puts a dead thing in the ground- he expects it to say there. Sometimes, it comes back-” 

Charles sits still, an eyebrow raised as recognition hits him like lightning. From the corner of his eye he can see Nakala outside the station, talking to one of the men, far enough away she doesn't hear what is happening, yet. 

The blade slices through the canvas as Charles hops to his feet, the large figure steps inside; it’s Edward Teach. As Charles steps back to reach for his resting blade, Nakala appears at this side, blade up and ready. 

“What is this?” Her eyes burning into the unfamiliar man before her. 

The large older man's blue eyes study her a moment before he continues to speak; his blade lowered slightly and eyes cast ahead, not looking at either of them, 

“I harbored such resentment all those years ago when you turned your back on me. Though I sailed countless leagues with you, fought countless battles with you, and taught countless lessons to you - but you did it all, for a girl.” 

For the first time the mans eyes found Charles, the thick tension in the small space was almost suffocating. Nakala could see Charles' grip on the handle tighten as the man stepped forward. 

Though she knew Charles could handle anything , she was not going to leave him alone. She preps her blade too. This man, whoever he was , caused an expression in Charles' face she had never seen before. He almost looked like an angry child facing his father after years of absence. 

Charles extends his free hand, holding it out before her, asking her to step back without words. While keeping her eyes on the man, she takes a step back. 

Just as Charles starts to raise his weapon the man extends his arm, wrapping Charles in an unexpected hug. Confused, Nakala lowers her weapon. 

The man speaks, still holding on to Charles, “Good to see you, old friend.” 

…

Nakala would come to learn the man was Edward Teach, a previous mentor and almost father-like figure to Charles. She could tell there were layers of unpacked shit between them, despite Teach's excitement to see Charles. Vane on the other hand was more standoffish, unsure of Teachers intentions. 

“And who is this?” Teach asks, looking her over. 

“Nakala.” Charles' gritty voice spoke her name in a very short and quick manner. 

Teach grins, “Ready to strike on your behalf. In many ways, an improvement over the last one.” 

Charles narrows his eyes at him and Nakala lets it slide, not concerned enough about his past with the Guthrie girl. Charles told her about all that, and she didn’t feel attached or threatened by any of it. 

Nakala clears her throat, “I think it’s best I leave you to - get reacquainted. I’ll be at the booth, if you need me.” 

She gives her goodbye, and leaves the work grounds. An unsettled feeling in her gut. Nakala had a strong sense, the Chariot meant two things, one of them was Teach. That carriage has now arrived.


	8. Judgment under the Moon

12 days 

That is how much time they had before the newly appointed Governor and his fleet of ships arrived on the shores of Nassau. During an exchange that night on the beach Max and Anne learned of the coming danger. 

At the initial meeting, Jack suggests all crews join to show force, to organize for battle. It was a plan Charles agreed to. They were at a loss with Captain Flint MIA, but it was a good idea; and the best they could do with what they had. 

Soon after, they arrange the second meeting with all the Captains; Anne Bonny and Nakala also attend the meeting. It was all going as expected; doubt, arguing, Jack trying his best to take charge and assert that this plan was the only way. 

Finally, when a shift started to happen and it seemed the men were on board, Edward Teach appears and announces the news; Captain Flint is dead. 

The words hit but no one can digest them. He insists what he heard is true, the room is full of mixed reactions. It goes so silent the sound of Nassau at night can be heard once more, taking the space of previous chatter among the men. 

When Teach takes Charles aside, Nakala has her suspicions confirmed; Teach would attempt to step in, to act as the leader the men needed for the upcoming battle. 

As time goes on, Nakala steps out for some air, leaving them to do what they will. She would be updated by Charles eventually; being inside felt too stuffy, too tense. 

Once outside, Nakala realizes not only was this something both her and Charles felt coming, but it could mean a stop to her plans. To life here in Nassau as she came to know it. It seems unfair to have this for such a short time. It was a hard pill to swallow, the looming possibility of its end 12 days away. 

…

Nakala is back at home when Charles returns. She can feel his uneasiness as he enters the room, see the tension in his body as he closes the doors behind him. Whatever he had to tell her, he didn’t want to tell her. Sitting up in the chair, she sets the drink down, eager to hear what he has to say. 

“He’ll agree in exchange for my partnership, indefinitely.” Charles turns to her, his hands on his hips. Sadness in his eyes. 

“I see, Teach is driving the Chariot, here to retrieve you. He’s also the past, back from something he’s left behind.” Nakala looks forward, pausing to organize her thoughts, “have you decided?” 

Nakala can feel Charles watching her. She doesn't reciprocate the eye contact, feeling too afraid to look, to see the answer in his eyes. 

Deep down, she already knew it. Charles was committed to this place and wanted to defend it. Yet, he would give up his life here to help everyone else, to ensure their protection; even if that meant parting with her. 

Despite her silence Charles knows exactly why she won't look him in the eye. The two shared a sort of psychic connection and it was impossible to hide anything, one look in his eyes and she would know he said yes. 

Truth was, he could deal with leaving Nassau, his life was meant to be spent on the sea. It was leaving her, that was the part causing him much grief and anguish. 

...

The next day Charles begins spending most of his time helping to repair the fort and ready the guns; they need to be in the best shape possible for the attack. Nakala focused on her group, continuing to train and prepare. They would help with the battle to defend Nassau, then set off as planned for their own mission. 

It went on this way for the next week or so. Preparing, defending, repairing. It was clear to Charles that Nakala had drawn back from him, seeming more guarded and distant. He didn’t bring it up, or push; he was the one leaving after all, she had every right to be self-protective. 

Their long intimate conversations winded down to shorter ones. This was painful in its own way, to be so open, so free with each other, and for it to be taken away.   
But this was due to no one's fault but his own. If she was leaving he would do the same, therefore, Charles held no anger or ill will; just sadness. 

Every night, after a long day he’d sleep in her bed and each afternoon stop by the stand or the camp to see her; savoring every second with her he could. Charles could tell, Nakala was doing the same, despite her sadness for the coming end. 

Nakala never denied him, or turned him away; she remained welcoming, even if he had access to less of her than before. 

…

On day thirteen, Benjamin Hornigold appears with two ships. Nakala, Charles, Anne and Jack watch his arrival and address from atop the fort. 

“...your king and your governor wish to offer you a clean slate, a new beginning here in Nassau. All of you, that is, but one. One so committed to disorder and chaos that his presence is incompatible with civilized society. Be it known there shall be a bounty 10,000 pounds sterling for the capture of the pirate Charles Vane, dead or alive.” 

Nakala’s heart skips a beat, the breath in her throat nearly choking her. The murmurs from the crowd below seems louder than should be as she turns her head to look at Charles. Charles lowers the eye piece as Jack turns to him as well, the announcement of his name hitting all of them like falling bricks. 

To their horror, captains and men proceed to lower their guns and shake hands with Hornigold, switching sides in a show of submission; they were not only betrayed, they were fucked.


	9. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftershocks of last chapters events, we see what Nakala is up to now toward the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have about 2 more chapters until the finale!

The tension thickens as the steaks increase; men continue to surround the fort. They were closed in, trapped. As ideas fly around for ways to get out or make use of Teach on the bay, Nakala is quiet; she feels frozen, stuck. 

Anne picks up on this, she looks at her with concern. Anne wasn't much for words or physical interaction, but woman to woman, she knew what Nakala was feeling. Nakala was worried, scared; these were her last moment with Captain Vane, with Charles.

Vane's eyes find Nakala’s as Jack speaks to him. His eyes hold all the things he wants to say, all the things there was no time to say aloud. The longing gaze is only broken when Jack suggests they create an exit of their own. One only Charles would take, as Jack and Anne would stay. 

The next few seconds pass by like a blur. Vague goodbyes, sentimental yet sarcastic words exchanged, it was dizzying. Soon, Charles stands before Nakala, taking her hands in his with a light squeeze. 

Though Charles was silent at first, his eyes raged with emotion. He couldn't help but battle with himself. Part of him wanted to ask her to come with him, the other knew she was safer away from him. As long as the bounty rested on his head, he would bring danger to her as well. 

Nakala gains the courage to speak first, "Passing ships?" She forces a small smile, a lie in contrast to the quiet tears rolling down her cheeks.   
Charles moves one hand up to her face, wiping the tears away. 

“Passing ships.” The words hurt him to say. They were so much more than that. The only way to express it all in so little time was to use three words that weighed heavily on him, “You’ll be great. Soon, I’ll hear tales about you.” 

Nakala remains quiet, unable to speak. When Charles kisses her, the rest of the fort disappears, leaving only the two of them. When their lips part, she places her hand over his heart, eyes glued to his as she looks up at him.

“Charles, I can’t bear a goodbye. So, see you soon.” 

“See you soon, my Queen.” 

Charles rests his forehead against hers, his hand in her hair as he inhales the smell of her, hoping to keep it with him for months to come. As the crowds become rowdier outside, he steals one more kiss before heading toward his way out.   
...

Two days later 

As Nakala watches former Pirates line up to be pardoned, she could not help but feel the sick feeling in her stomach. Right before her eyes, the Nassau she had come to love was being taken away. 

What little soldiers they had left tried their damn hardest to fight that day, but it wasn't enough, Not when most laid down arms in an act of betrayal, leaving them with the losing hand. The only solace of the last two days was knowing Charles got away. Now, he was off on the seas somewhere with Teach; at least he was safe. 

Finishing the small bottle of Rum, she stands tall, no longer leaning on the side of the building. Nakala starts to make her way to the stand to visit Pierre; at least he was still here. Jack and Anne wisely had gone. After visiting Pierre, she would come up with a new plan for her future and a secret way to train her group out of the Governor and his men's prying eyes. 

…

Nakala keeps busy as two days turn into a week. She finds a new meeting spot and goes on the groups' first mission after securing a small boat through her contacts. It’s a success, they free two people from enslavement and kill the captors. 

Nakala knows keeping busy will determine if she breaks or not; she must keep busy. The loss of Charles weights heavier on her than expected. She decides, using the shadows of the night to perform acts of revenge and freedom would be her cure, her medicine. It had to be. 

And in between these acts, she would return to Nassau, the shell of her former home to hold close anything she had left. This would have to be the way now. Same as she told herself on the boat coming over here that fateful day, Don’t look back. She could never look back.


	10. Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter note: This chapter is aligned somewhat with the show events from 3.6 to 3.7, this is important to know as I won’t be including all the characters details in this, as the story is focused on Charles and Nakala. But by this point:The Govener and Eleanor are in Nassau, Jack has been captured, Anne has the cache hidden, etc. There are a few small time jumps with one big time jump.

The dream was different each time. As the days pass by, the visuals increase with intensity. It starts the same; drumming on a beach, pirates and women, in the distance she can see Charles, sitting apart from the others in pensive concentration. 

The beach fades to a ship, on that ship Charles speaks to another man, a man with a commanding voice and shaved head. A man whose face she had never seen before. The boat they travel on moves on dark seas, en route to a destination unknown to her. 

Then, the dreams started to change. Now, after this mysterious travel over waters, a tropical place appears. An island full of her people standing with the Pirates. 

Nakala couldn’t help but wonder if this was some kind of premonition. Could that ship be en route to Nassau? Was Charles on his way home? 

…

Unable to sleep, Nakala submits to restlessness and decides to take a walk to the sea. As she opens her front door, a man stands there. He gives her a coded message and leaves, disappearing under the cover of night. 

Rushing to her kitchen table, she lights a candle and starts to decode it. Her heart racing and a smile growing on her lips as she does. Quickly grabbing her jacket and a small bag, she sneaks out of town and heads north. 

It took longer than it should, but she aimed for caution. Making sure she hadn’t been seen, Nakala straps her horse out of view and approaches the small house. 

Instantly, the feeling of being watched moves across her skin, through no one appears. Taking slow steps, she grips the handle of her sword just in case as she approaches the back door. 

Stopping short of the door, she takes in a deep sharp breath. 

“Are you just going to stand there, or come in?” His deep voice reaches her ears and soothes her soul. Turning to her left, Nakala see’s him sitting on the ground, back against the wall and hidden by shadows. 

With sparkling eyes, Nakala rushes over to him. Charles stands and captures her in his arms, spinning in a half-circle before their lips find eachothers. 

The kiss is desperate, hungry, full of yearning. 

Their lips part, his arms still tight around her body. Charles looked deep into her eyes. “Did you miss me?” 

“More than words can say.” She cups his face with her warm palms. 

“I missed you too.” Charles leans in, claiming her lips once more. 

The kiss lasted longer this time, deeper, sensual. Nakala pulls away first, needing to get the words off her tongue. The words she should have told him before. 

“I don’t know what tomorrow will bring, so I need to say this -” she rests her hands on his shoulders. “Charles I -” she pauses, he can see the hesitation in her eyes. 

Charles caresses her back, “I do love you, Nakala.” 

Relieved, Nakala sighs, leaning into his embrace. “I love you too, Charles.” 

…

The next couple of hours are spent in his arms after a brief introduction to Captain Flint. The house was abandoned and anything left covered in layers of dust. Still, Flint stayed in the living room seemingly traveling memory lane with the belongings, giving them the bedroom. 

They didn’t talk as much as she imagined they would once reunited. They just held eachother. Speaking wih their eyes as they explored eachotehrs souls and hearts. In between long gazes came kisses and gentle strokes and caresses. 

When sleep came, Charles held her in his arms, her head on his chest; he joined her soon after. A couple of hours later when they both woke, the longing finally came to a head as they quietly made love. 

In the morning, Flint and Charles fill Nakala in on everything. They had a plan set to rescue Jack, then fight for Nassau. Without question, Nakala was all in. 

...

Six Years Later 

Nakala places the plate on the table and looks to her left, seeing Charles flash by the doorway. Henri’s laugher follows his footsteps.

Smiling to herself, Nakala moves closer and leans into the doorway watching them play. Charles looks back, offering a wink before scooping Henri up in his arms. 

The last seven years play in her mind. At the start line, she was captured, a prisoner in a sprawling home, kept like an object. Now, she had her own home, and a family to call her own.

Between then and now, she had so many adventures, failures and successus. Her crew grew and continues to thrive, even now. She shared journeys overseas with Charles, the same as Charles fought beside her to free the captured.

The story of her life was full two times over, with so many tales to tell. Amoung them the story of how they rescued Jack and took back Nassau. 

It wasn’t an easy road. At times she wanted to give up, to stop fighting. But like the day on the boat, she promised herself to never look back, so she didn’t. Nakala kept going - and that same road led here

So lost in her thoughts, Nakala doesn’t realize Charles is now watching her. . 

“Where did you go?” Charles wraps an arm around her, pulling her close. Henri is scooped up in his other arm. 

“Just - thinking, about everything….how we go here.” 

Charles steals a kiss; his lips are soft against hers, he lets them linger there, brushing her own before he speaks. 

“I’ve never craved domesticity. Any instincts I’ve had for this, I’ve resisted. With every inch of will I could muster. Until you. We’ve had countless adventures together. We’ve sailed the sea, together...you’ve shown and given me so much.” Charles looks at Henri adoringly. Henri was his little twin with curly hair and sunkissed brown skin. “You’ve given me a family. Love.” 

Nakala’s smile reaches her eyes, “I’d do it all over again, if it means we end up right here.” 

The closeness, her scent, their home, his son in his arms...all of it made Charles’ heart breat faster. Nakala gazes at the love-struck glow in his eyes, the two of them getting lost in eachother. 

Charles takes a deep, satisfied breath. Savoring the feeling of peace, “So would I.” 

He admires Nakalas smile, the way her face lights up the entire room. She was like the sun, feeding and nurturing the deepest darknest parts of him; showing him hope, possibility, and family. 

Charles kisses the top of Henri’s head. Letting his eyes fall close as he does. His son. Their child. A son who would never have to struggle as he struggled. 

Happiness wasn’t a myth, it could be found. 

And they found it. The truest treasure of them all.


End file.
